The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The production and marketing costs of high-quality alcoholic beverages, such as spirits, result in high sale prices. These high prices generate, as is often for luxury goods, fraud as well as acts of counterfeiting. Thus, there is regularly observed the apparition on the market of counterfeit bottles, that is to say having the external apparition of an authentic bottle, but filled with a bad quality beverage, much less than the quality of the original product. This phenomenon of counterfeiting is in particular important for high quality spirits, such as cognac for example.
For economic, safety and brand image reasons, the concerned producers are vigorously fighting against these acts of fraud and counterfeiting. This fight results in particular in the manufacture of bottles including increasingly advanced anti-counterfeiting devices, aimed at preventing the exact reproduction of a bottle and/or its reuse. Many solutions have been proposed for this purpose. These solutions generally consist in using secure plugs, the manufacture of which is expensive and complex.